Katsuki Bakugo (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810588 |no = 8435 |altname = Katsuki Bakugo |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 12, 12, 12, 12, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 11, 11, 11, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 9, 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb2_distribute = 11, 11, 16, 16, 11, 11, 11, 7, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 27, 30, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 102 |sbb3_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 9, 9, 16, 9, 9, 16, 6, 6, 11, 6, 11, 6, 11, 4, 7, 4, 6, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 189 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 54, 60, 63, 66, 69, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Arrogant and aggressive, Katsuki is supremely confident in both his martial abilities and his explosive Quirk. Although he is known for being reckless and brash, Katsuki can be surprisingly kind when he wants to be. His Quirk is aptly named Explosion, and it is more than a match for villains and heroes alike. He would later on recognize—even if for a little while—the value of working together with a fellow hero in his efforts to win against All Might during the U.A. Final Exam. |summon = I've always admired All Might's triumphs. Nothing's ever gonna change that! |fusion = They'll regret making a fool of me! I'll freaking kill you! I'm taking the first to end all firsts! |evolution = Shut up. I will win. That's what it means...to be a hero! |hp_base = 6051 |atk_base = 3111 |def_base = 2201 |rec_base = 2201 |hp_lord = 8644 |atk_lord = 4444 |def_lord = 3144 |rec_lord = 3144 |hp_anima = 9761 |rec_anima = 2846 |atk_breaker = 4742 |def_breaker = 2846 |def_guardian = 3442 |rec_guardian = 2995 |def_oracle = 2995 |rec_oracle = 3591 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Explosion |lsdescription = 130% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, hugely boosts critical damage & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Light, Dark types |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & 200% Critical damage |bb = Explosive Speed Turbo EX |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit rate, 80% HP to Atk, 600% BB Atk, 15% chance to recast, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit rate of Fire types & 20% HP to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Stun Grenade EX |sbbdescription = 16 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 9 combo Fire attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit rate on attacks, 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 600% BB Atk, 200% elemental damage, 15% chance to recast & 125% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Howitzer Impact EX |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (25% active Pierce to Fire, Earth types), activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit rate on attacks, 500% elemental damage, 400% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Destructive Hero |esitem = All Might, Grenadier Bracers |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, greatly boosts Atk relative to remaining HP and greatly boosts Fire elemental damage when Grenadier Bracers is equipped, 50% boost to Atk and slightly boosts critical hit rate for all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & 50% additional damage reduction |esnote = 1% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% elemental damage, 15% Crit & 100% Crit damage |evofrom = 810587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 70% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit effect |omniskill3_2_note = +20000 boost. 150000 limit total |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's self max HP boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +15% boost. 35% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire types effect and allows it to last for 2 additional turns |omniskill3_4_note = +15% boost. 155% boost for 5 turns total |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect and allows it to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill3_5_note = +5% chance and +1 turn duration for both SBB and UBB, 20% chance for 2 turns total |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Fire types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds 24 combo powerful Fire attack against Fire, Earth types effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 620% multiplier |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 600% multiplier |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |bazaar_1_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_1_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Katsuki2 }}